westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
19971122 CleansingKoboldLair
Cleansing the Kobold Lair Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Daeron 6th Elf Cleric Ray Chiang Prince Donner 6th Human Fighter John Speck Kendall 5th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Osric 5th Dwarven Cleric Mark Whisler Session Summary After a night's rest, Marden tells the party that the Guardian Circle wishes to talk to them. The party agrees. Philip, the mayor of Home, has offered sanctuary in Home to the dwarves for 30 days. That should provide sufficient time for Donner and his compatriots to clean the Teeth. They offer their following help: Philip has put out word for assistance. His son has volunteered his services along with his friends (a group of young fighters). George offers to watch the party from afar. They should only need to call his name and he will answer. He also offers some tokens of magical assistance. Cullaim offers some healing drafts (3 Potions of Extra Healing and 2 Elixirs of Health). He also offers to heal the party any time they return to Home. Cullaim had done a Divination to Diancecht. With assistance from the Guardian Circle, the party will succeed in their mission at the Teeth. Marden went through the records and came up with the following information: In the 15th year of the last King of the West (4 years before the end of the Kingdom), there was a young scribe named Braegus. Braegus and his father were enlisted to transcribe the Magister's library. Brageus' father died during the process. Braegus studied while copying, and ended up learning the craft of the wizard. He and the Magister found out, but the two came to an understanding. Braegus went to Minos (referred to in Minos' records as a " mage from a far land" and offered the banished minotaurs a new home. The minotaurs were banished from the Westmarch to Minos after the fall of their god (now the Demon Lord Baphomet). The best of the minotaur warriors became the foundation of the Braegian Guard and help Braegus take over Hensenhal. During the cleansing, the Lions of Justice drove the Braegian Guard out. Marden believes the "best of the best" of the Braegian Guard are the 50 warriors waiting on the other side of the gate to the Abyss. It's unclear whether the ancient bard Tollian is bard, sage, or prophet. His best work is the Primeaeval Song. It appears to have references to the current age. George has finished his most recent research. He has come up with a spell that allows the caster to transport large groups. It negates the need for any form of mass reduction. The spell is a form of joint spiritual travel and takes longer to cast, but allows a fairly large number of people to travel to a location (but not leave quickly). The spell is 6th level. The Lich King is known as Vorn Kalak. Osric is there as a representative of the dwarves. The clan is at a decision point--they must move immediately or fight. The giants are on their way to the dwarves and they must move out tomorrow. According to the Guardian Circle's divinations, Braegus is not on the Prime Material Plane. As the party is ready to leave, that morning there are six volunteers: Young Philip and 5 Celtic berserker types. The group teleports to the shore cave and then scout out the rest of the kobold lair. After one large combat, they kill all but one kobold. He agrees to show the party the shaman's secret stash. In the stash, they find 3 vials (1 magic), some money, a magic hat, a jeweled ring, and a magical iron rams head. Daeron guesses that that iron rams head is some sort of symbol of Hades. The kobold will also convince the rest of the kobolds to leave the Teeth. The party sends a message to Home notifying them that the kobolds have left. Daeron then casts Find the Path to find the way to Braegus' lair. They travel through many traps and through a labyrinth. While in the labyrinth, they find the body of a human in platemail carrying a shortsword. Daeron identifies the heraldric markings as those of the Kingdom of the West. They decide to take the body and the items. The party continues along and eventually comes to a large room filled with minotaur sarcophogi. They eventually come to a large gate. Daeron speaks a word and the gate opens. The room warms up noticably. The party takes some time to discuss and the history of Braegus indicates that the gate likely leads to the Abyss. The group returns to Home. They identify the items acquired during this trip. The iron rams head is used by the temple of Hades to consecrate the grounds for a new temple. It is also rumored to have some power over undead. Back at the church, Father Cullaim has identified the body as that of Prince Jared, the eldest son of King Grith, the last King of the West. The other items found on the Prince's body are identified: Platemail +3 Signet Ring Longsword of Wounding Girdle of Stone Giant Strength Magical Scroll Case containing magically encrypted scroll The shortsword is one of the four elemental swords; it is Dirgir the earth sword. Dirgir is sentient and conveys its powers to Daeron: The location of the wielder in terms of depth underground The nature of the stone around Open the earth Change the shape of stone Call forth a Wall of Stone Return stone beings to their natural or flesh state It's powers actually increase with level Dirgir contains a Prince of Elemental Earth Donner experiments with the signet ring of Prince Jared. In its normal state, the ring has the symbol of the House of Grith. When Donner wears the ring, it displays the symbol of the King of the West. A glimmer of an idea enters Donner's mind... Foes Fought 5 Carrion Crawler 68 Kobolds (?) 3 Stone Minotaurs Base Experience: 6000